


Crowley’s Wayward Son

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannon Death, Crowley's family, Family Issues, Gen, Season 12 spoilers, Spoilers, episode 12.13, episode 12.13 spoilers, family issues of someone besides the Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 6: Crowley and originally posted on July 3, 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Crowley thinks about his relationship with his son post Family Feud (12.13).





	Crowley’s Wayward Son

“No. Fuck you,” Crowley wants to scream. He wants to hex the fuck out of the damn sanctimonious Winchesters and his bitch mother. He wants to take Gavin somewhere safe without meddling hunters or wicked grandmothers even if Crowley has to drag his son away kicking and screaming. Crowley wants to but he won’t. Gavin would hate him. Crowley couldn’t handle his son going back to hating him after everything he’d done to try to mend things between them. That would feel too much like the relationship between himself and his mother. Crowley would rather die than become his mother.

So Crowley has no choice but to let Gavin return home, even though it will mean his death.

Crowley should have seen this coming. Gavin didn’t fit into this time. Everything about the future from international flights and big box stores to internet porn and microwave popcorn made him uneasy. He was struggling but it was better than death. At least it was until Fiona showed up. Gavin wouldn’t have been able to live with himself knowing how his fiance had suffered.

Crowley should be happy for his son. Despite Crowley’s influence, Gavin had grown into a good man. Crowley has no doubt that his son would be allowed through the the pearly gates of heaven. Gavin and Fiona would spend all of eternity in bliss flying around or whatever is was that souls did in heaven. Crowley would make himself be happy for them even if it meant that he’d never see his son again.


End file.
